


Tug-Of-War

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Ajay thinks that Amita loves him. Sabal thinks he's just being manipulated. Behind closed doors, Sabal and Amita fight for Ajay's loyalty.Starts off with Amita/Ajay but eventual Sabal/Ajay, I promise.





	1. The Argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not add tags as I go along. I'm not sure where this story's going yet.

Ajay was in love with Amita from the moment they met. Well, not from the MOMENT they met...Amita did yell at him for being a tourist. Ajay would say he fell in love...When he decided to save the drug fields. “I know this isn’t the way things are meant to be…” she had said, and Ajay was smitten. He wanted to help, he wanted to make sure she never looked upset again.

“Ajay? Thanks again for this. I can’t tell you how much it means that you’ve sided with me.” She had smiled again, and kissed him, and Ajay quelled the guilt of leaving the drug fields, of turning Kyrat into a drug country, because this was making her happy. 

They made love during the nights, far away from prying eyes that would judge Amita. They were always judging her. Never him, always her. They would call Amita a whore and praise Ajay for securing a ‘catch’ like Amita in the same breath. Ajay had never realized until she said it how true it was, and Ajay had apologized, because he had taken part in those judgemental comments as well. Amita forgave him in a heartbeat, of course she did.

“That’s all I want for Kyrat,” she had said, “To change the way people see women, for them to realize their own double standards. You’re the first step towards that change, Ajay. Now that you see it, you can make everyone else see it. Perhaps you could...start with Sabal? Even after all this, he still respects you. I’m not entirely sure it's just because you’re a man, though...it might be more of a ‘Mohan’s son’ thing. If you could convince him, it would make this so much easier.”

“I’ll see what I can do. I’m not sure he likes me, though…”

“You’ve been siding with me. He doesn’t like you because of that, but he respects you. He’ll listen, at least. Just...see what you can do. You might not get anywhere, but even that will be closer than I ever got. And, Ajay? Thank you. Thank you so much for staying with me.” Amita had smiled, that sweet smile he loved, and Ajay kissed her.

“Yeah. Anything for you.”

***

“Ajay, good to see you, brother. What brings you to Banapur?”

“I’ve decided I’d like to get a little bit of shut-eye in a proper bed for once. Belltowers are comfortable in a pinch, but nothing really beats a bed. Beside, I’ve never really been the reflective type, so I figured I’d take my first stab at it somewhere warm so I can stay at it longer.” Sabal’s interest was peaked from  
the moment Ajay mentioned reflecting.Of course it would be.

“Oh? Is there anything I can lend a hand with?”

“I dunno. Like I said, I’ve never done this before.”

“Then perhaps I’ll stick around. Perhaps you’d like to tell me what you’re reflecting on?”

“Well...Amita was mentioning that people  
hold different standards for men than they do for women.”

“I see…” He didn’t want to judge, not yet.

“And...well, it made me realize that she was right. When two people start dating, for example, the man is praised for getting a beautiful girlfriend, but the woman is called a whore for sleeping with a guy. If she's a whore, shouldn’t they be telling the guy not to sleep with her? Or if they’re congratulating the guy, shouldn’t they also congratulate the woman for getting a boyfriend? Or if a guy rejects a girl because she’s ugly, he’s just exercising his right to choose the girl that’s right for him, but if a girl rejects a guy because he’s ugly, she’s a bitch for judging a guy by his looks and not trying to see his personality or whatever. I just...I realized that I myself have...judged women a little too harshly than I would men, and...I was wanting to...just...try and change that, about myself. Can you help?” Sabal smiled thinly.

“It sounds to me like you’re looking for forgiveness for past wrongs, and I can most certainly help with that. I would typically pray to a statue of Kyra, but since you’re not the religious type, a simple meditation will suffice. In asking Kyra for forgiveness, you’re really asking yourself for forgiveness. I think in this case we can eliminate Kyra as the medium.” Sabal lit the candles and sat down next to Ajay.

“I do have to admit, though...women are treated differently than men. We are quick to judge a woman’s sexual preferences, but I have never been scrutinized for my choice of partner or lack thereof. Amita may just have a point, for once. ...I’ll have to do some reflecting myself, it seems. Well then, follow my lead. Close your eyes, and breathe deeply. Focus on your breath, on how you feel, and observe, without judgment, any thoughts that happen to pass through your mind.”

In terms of meditation, Ajay would say he did better than he thought he would. He was so focused on himself, on his muscles relaxing, that he forgot Sabal was even in the house with him until he caught the tempting scent of curry wafting from behind him. It pulled him out of his meditation, and he blinked back to reality as he stretched, feeling pleasantly relaxed. He yawned, standing up and stretching again.

“Welcome back, Ajay,” Sabal said, “Dinner’s almost finished, so wait a few more minutes. How was your reflection?”

“It was good. I feel better. Um...how...how was yours?” Sabal smiled.

“Very good. Amita’s right, at least on this. I figure I owe her an apology, and I’ll do what I can to change my views. I still don’t agree with any of her views, but...she deserves to have me listen when she talks.” Ajay smiled.

“That’s good. I didn’t realize until it was pointed out to me.”

“Neither did I. Now, dinner’s finished.” He spooned the curry into two bowls, handing one to Ajay, “You can eat and sleep, and tomorrow you can tell Amita that you have successfully convinced me of my own prejudice...but that I still refuse to assist in Kyrat becoming a drug country with conscription. She partially succeeded, but I won’t budge another inch.” Ajay’s mouth dropped open.

“But...how the hell did you…?” Sabal smiled, patting Ajay gently on the shoulder.

“I’ve been fighting off Amita’s cheap tricks for years, Ajay. I’m sorry to say I’d recognize them from a mile away, and certainly from someone else’s mouth. This isn’t the first time she’s tried to use a man to convince me of her ideals. Every word that came out of your mouth came out of Amita’s first, didn’t it? I didn’t believe a word of it, but then...you surprised me.You meditated. I saw your body relax, I saw your breathing deepen...And I realized there must be some truth to what you said. You truly did feel guilt for your harsh judgement of women. I realized then that some of what you said was genuine, and I listened. That was when I realized that...well, I listened. Which meant I had never listened to Amita. That, at least, needs rectifying. If I’m going to argue with Amita, then at least she'll know my argument doesn’t stem from her womanhood. Perhaps, if I respect her, we might get somewhere...Which leaves only one last point of concern.”

“...Which is…?”

“You.” Ajay blinked, and Sabal sighed.

“Amita’s got you wrapped around her little finger. You’re doing what she wants not because it’s the right thing to do, but because you want to make her happy. She’s manipulating you, Ajay, and it pains me to see you like this. Everything, right down to the sex I know you’re having even if you’re being discreet, is a lie to keep you attached to her. You’re not her first and you won’t be her last. I listened to you...all I ask is that you give me the same courtesy. At least consider it. Open your eyes, listen...and follow your heart.” Ajay frowned, and Sabal sighed and looked away as Ajay stood, leaving his curry half-finished.

“Going to bed?”

“Yeah.” Amita had her claws too deep in Ajay. Nothing but solid proof would shake her hold, and that...was a problem.

“Goodnight, Ajay. ...And, Ajay?” Ajay raised his eyebrows.

“...Was the meditation helpful, at least?” Ajay sighed.

“Yeah. Yeah, it was really helpful, thanks.”

“Try it again sometime. You don’t need my voice to help you relax. Just remember to focus on your breathing, that should be all you need.” Ajay nodded.

“Okay.” He turned and stepped into the bedroom, and Sabal sighed as he left the safehouse. Damn that Amita, getting her filthy claws into everything good in Kyrat and turning it sour. 

“You vile, manipulative BITCH!!” Sabal shouted as he stormed into Amita’s home, “You’ve gone too far this time. Ajay? AJAY?? He’s not used to our level of manipulation, you’ll break his heart!!”

“What’s this about Ajay?”

“Don’t play dumb, you bitch. I’ll admit women are held to different standards than men, and that needs to change, but if you think sleeping with Ajay and getting him to parrot your bullshit ideals is going to change my mind, you’re deluded! I’m my own person, I know what’s right for Kyrat, and it’s NOT DRUGS!! Now, who accused who of having puppets? I'm done with your bullsht hypocrisy! You shout to the world that women are more than just sex objects and symbols of status, that a woman should be able to fight her way to the top instead of having to sleep with someone at the top to get there, and look at you! Sleeping with Ajay to claw your way to the top. How very...womanly of you.” 

He knew he’d riled her up, and he knew they’d shout at each other for the better part of the night. At the very least, Amita was grateful that he’d seen his own double-standards...probably. It was hard to tell what she felt, with all the shouting and manipulation. It was hard to tell if she even gave a shit about women, but Sabal had his money on hypocrisy. Brownie-point feminism. She was doing it to look like the underdog. Vile. Manipulative. Bitch.


	2. The Sleeping Saints

“Amita? I spoke with Sabal.”

“Oh? And what did he say? Probably nothing good.”

“Actually, he said that he realized women were held to different standards, and that needed to change. He said he’d judged women harshly for things that would never be questioned about him, and that he felt bad.”

“He did? Ajay, thank you! I can’t believe you convinced him to change!”

“Not much…”

“That doesn’t matter, Ajay, you’ve done better than I ever could. Thank you!” She kissed him deeply, pulling back before pecking him on the lips again.

“I love you, Ajay.”

“Yeah. I love you too…”

“Ajay? What’s wrong?”

“I just...it’s nothing, really.”

“Are you sure? You can talk to me, Ajay, no matter what’s bothering you. If..if it was something I did, I…”

“No, no, it was nothing you did. It’s something Sabal said.” Amita cocked her head.

“Something Sabal said? I don’t mean to sound skeptical, but Sabal either agrees with you or he doesn’t. I’ve never seen him agree and still say something off-putting. What did he say?”

“Well...he said...I dunno, I don’t want to sound…”

“Sound…?”

“Well...like I don’t trust you, because I do, it’s just…”

“Sabal. He’s manipulative like that, he’ll plant doubts in your head by pretending to be concerned for your wellbeing or something. What did he say, Ajay? I don't want this to fester between us.”

“He...he said you’ve been lying to me.”

“Lying to you? About what?”

“Everything. He said everything, right down to the sex he knew we were having, was a lie to keep me from straying from you. He said I was supporting you because I wanted to make you happy, not because it was what was right for Kyrat. I just...I trust you, but...now the idea is there, and...what if I start to doubt you later on?” Amita smiled, touching his cheek gently.

“Well if you stray, then that just means I’ll need to have more doubt-erasing sex with you so you’ll come back.” Ajay laughed, the somber mood in the room evaporating in an instant.

“Sounds like fun,” he teased, kissing her, “I’m starting to stray now, maybe we could have some of that doubt-erasing sex?”

“You think? It looks to me like you’re staying around just fine without.” She got up off the bed and walked away, leaving a slack-jawed Ajay behind. She had only made it a couple of steps before she laughed, crawling on top of him to kiss him deeply.

“I’m kidding. I could never deny you like that,” she said, rolling them over so Ajay was pinning her down. He began kissing her throat, and she moaned quietly, erasing the last lingering traces of Ajay’s doubt. Amita was very clearly enjoying this. There was no way she could be faking. 

Amita sent him to protect a couple of Kyra statues after that.

“You always have Sabal’s best interests at heart, even when you argue with him.” Amita smiled.

“When are you going to learn that I only want what’s best for Kyrat?”

***

Sabal was absolutely furious with Amita’s decision. Not that she had saved the statues, but that she had made Ajay block off the path to keep people from reaching the statues.

“We won't waste lives protecting the statues anymore…” Ajay protested, but he was cut off.

“The point of those Kyra statues, the point of saving them, was so that people could PRAY to them!” Sabal said emphatically, looking like he was having to hold back from shouting, “Now nobody can pray to them! There’s no purpose to even HAVE them!” He sighed, shaking his head.

“Why, Ajay?”

“Amita said it would make sure nobody died protecting them…”

“And what did you think?”

“...I thought you would be glad nobody would have to die for them…”

“You didn’t think people might like to pray at the statues?”

“...” Sabal sighed.

“You can’t even defend yourself. You’re blindly doing what Amita wants, Ajay. Don’t you see that’s what she wants?” Ajay sighed, shaking his head.

“I’m not talking about this anymore, Sabal. Amita loves me.”

“Really? Then tell me this, Ajay. Does Amita kiss you good morning? Good night? Does she touch you for no reason other than because she wants you? The last time you kissed or made love, was it immediately after you had accomplished whatever she told you to do? For that matter...how often does she initiate the lovemaking? Does she ever? Or does she just lie down and let you do as you please? Does she even enjoy it?”

“OF COURSE SHE DOES! I WOULDN'T RAPE HER!” Ajay shouted, and Sabal backpedaled immediately.

“...That’s not what I meant, Ajay, I know you wouldn’t.” He sighed, realizing he had accidentally crossed a line and wouldn’t get any further with Ajay.

“Look. Just...cuddle with her, the next time you make love.” Ajay turned and stormed out of the room, but Sabal was expecting that. He hadn’t meant to imply in any way that Ajay was a rapist, and he was already framing an apology for later. Much, much later, when Ajay’s lips didn’t curve into a scowl the second he saw Sabal.


	3. Thank You Very Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fic I'm updating as I write, which is interesting. I usually like to be a lot farther ahead in my doc than what I have posted, in case my muse vanishes. Ah well. The muse is strong with this one, I can't stop thinking about it ^^

Back at home, Ajay tried to do some busywork to keep his mind occupied, but it wasn’t working. He was still absolutely fuming when Amita came home, and he turned and pulled her into a tight hug.

“Ajay…? Are you alright?” 

“No, I’m fucking not,” he snapped, letting her go and starting to pace, “Sabal thinks I’m some kind of fucking rapist! He dared to ask if you enjoyed it when we made love of if you were just letting me do whatever I wanted, can you believe that? He thinks I RAPE YOU.” Ajay made a sound of disgust and turned to walk away into the kitchen and make himself a drink.

“Hey.” Amita wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his back. 

“Relax, Ajay. Sabal can think whatever he wants, that doesn’t change the truth.”

“It doesn’t...it’s not about that!” he snapped back, huffing and chugging the little bit of vodka he'd poured into the cup before starting to pour more. 

“Then what is it about, Ajay?” She asked, reaching around to pull the vodka bottle from his hands. He sighed and let her have it, pulling some pop out of the fridge to mix the vodka with. It was traditionally rum and Coke, but oh well. This was an emergency, vodka and Coke would have to do.

“It’s...does he really think that about me? Does he seriously think I’m the kind of man who would do that? I mean, he said that wasn’t what he meant to imply, but...does he seriously think that? That I would keep going even if you weren’t enjoying yourself? He KNOWS ME, Amita...and THAT’S what he thinks of me?” Ajay scoffed, and Amita rubbed his chest sympathetically.

“Curious…” She mused.

“What?”

“That forcing oneself on a woman is rape to Sabal’s mind, but continuing with sex when a woman is clearly not enjoying herself isn’t. I think Sabal might believe women are incapable of orgasms, and that therefore their level of enjoyment is irrelevant.”

“Well then, I’m going to set him straight,” Ajay snapped, turning to leave the room.

“Not like this you aren’t,” she argued, holding him back, “Take it from me, shouting at Sabal won’t get you anywhere.”

“Amita, just let me go,” Ajay huffed, struggling, and Amita gently kicked at the backs of his knees, forcing him to the ground, and pinned his arms above his head.

“You’re not going anywhere, Ajay.”

“He needs to be set straight!

“And he will, but later, when you're thinking clearly.”

“I am thinking clearly, now let go!”

“Ajay, you’re staying here. Now calm down or I’ll knock you out, and don’t think that I can’t.” 

“Amita…!” Ajay growled, struggling, but Amita wasn’t letting up. Finally he huffed and looked away.

“Fine.” Amita waited another couple of seconds before climbing off him, offering a hand to help him up.

“Now drink your drink before the Coke goes flat.” Ajay sighed, but plucked the drink off the counter and took a sip. A few seconds later (and possibly because of the physical exertion of struggling against Amita) he had mellowed out enough that he was only sulking against the counter.

“I can’t believe he thinks that about me,” phe grouched.

“He doesn't think that about you, Ajay. It’s...he thinks women are incapable of orgasms, so...it’s hard to explain…”

“So why would anybody make sure a woman feels good?”

“Yes, but...well, a caring a loving husband makes sure his wife is not in pain during sex. Because women do not have orgasms, according to Sabal, once you’ve made sure your wife isn’t in pain...well, what more is there, essentially.” Ajay sighed heavily.

“Well, I guess, but...he asked if you enjoyed it when we made love. Why would he ask if he thought women were incapable of enjoying sex? ...It doesn't make sense,” he huffed, “there must have been some kind of misunderstanding. ...I have to go talk to him.”

“There, you see? Now what would have happened if I’d let you beat the pulp out of him back when you wanted to?” Ajay smiled, a hint of embarrassment on his features.

“Yeah yeah, I got it.” He kissed Amita, moaning quietly, and she understood.

“Come back to bed, Ajay. You can talk to Sabal later.” Ajay gave a short chuckle, following her to the bed before pinning her down. His every touch was slow and sensual, and Ajay sighed her name like a prayer as he thrust into her. He loved her so much. She was his rock, keeping him steady through the whirlwind of emotions Sabal was drawing up in him, making sure he never let himself be goaded on by Sabal’s words. Whatever Sabal thought, Amita loved him. Period.

***

“Look. Just...cuddle with her, the next time you make love.”

He didn’t need to, Ajay thought stubbornly, Amita loved him and that was that. It wasn’t their habit to cuddle after sex. Why was that, though? ...There was too much to do. They had sex, and then Amita got up, needing to direct the soldiers or strategize or try and stop whatever illogical, tradition-based plan Sabal had come up with. Why always Amita, though? Why was he always the one left in the bed? Well, it was tough, up at the top. The work was never done. Still, though...they were both just lying there, panting from their orgasms. Surely it would be alright if Ajay wrapped an arm around her? Just to see? 

He didn’t NEED to see, he argued stubbornly with himself, Amita LOVED HIM, and that was that. 

If she loved him, though...surely she wouldn’t mind having his arm around her? 

Ah, fuck it. What was the worst that could happen? The worst that could happen was they cuddled. Ajay loved Amita, and Amita loved him back. Cuddling was hardly the end of the world. Besides, he could go back and tell Sabal they had cuddled just fine, thank you very much. Sighing, he wrapped an arm over he shoulder from behind and snuggled close to her.

Almost immediately she was struggling, slipping out from under his arm.

“Ajay? Are you awake?”

“Uh...yeah?” He blinked, missing the feel of her body under his, brief though it had been. She turned to face him.

“Are you alright?”

“...Yes? I just thought we might cuddle. You’re always running away to do work with the Golden Path, and today’s our first day together. I wanted to enjoy it...if that’s okay.”

“Oh. Of course. You’re...not usually the cuddling type. I was surprised. I thought you were asleep.”

“I didn't mean to startle you.” Amita sighed, then smiled.

“No, of course not. I’m sorry, I overreacted. The war makes me jumpy sometimes.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he replied as she positioned herself to let Ajay drape his arm over her again.

They had cuddled just fine, thank you very much...With a little bit of resistance.

“How often does she initiate the lovemaking? Does she ever? Or does she just lie down and let you do as you please?” 

Ajay suddenly felt very guilty about the hand draped over Amita’s form, and when a few minutes later she said she had to get up, Ajay didn’t protest.


	4. Mending

“Ajay?” It was Sabal, sitting next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder, which Ajay immediately shook off, “You look upset, brother.”

“Don’t talk to me.”

“I understand you’re upset because of  
what I said, and I plan to apologize for it as soon as you’re willing to let me talk, but you were sitting here looking miserable long before I came to talk to you, which means whatever’s going on wasn’t my fault.”

“Wasn’t directly your fault. It was still your fault.”

“...I’ve upset your relationship with Amita, haven’t I?”

“You haven’t upset shit.”

“I’ve upset your relationship with Amita. Ajay, she didn’t love you, you must understand that.”

“Stop talking to me. Amita loves me just fine.” Sabal sighed.

“Alright, let’s switch topics for a bit. When I asked if Amita enjoyed making love to you, what I meant to ask was whether or not you were sure she wasn’t faking her enjoyment. I never meant to imply that you would keep going if she was visibly not enjoying herself. You’re a better man than that, Ajay. She may have been faking her enjoyment, that’s all I meant to say, and I’m sorry it didn’t come out that way.”

“You call this a topic switch? Every time you open your mouth it makes me feel worse, so just shut up. Amita loves me, and that’s final.”

“...Very well. I’m here if you need me.”

“I don’t need shit, least of all from you.”

***

Ajay was glad for the chance to get out and help Longinus for a bit. He needed to get out and get away from Amita and Sabal. He loved Amita, and he just needed to separate himself from Sabal and his lies. A little bit of time, and Ajay and Amita’s relationship would be just fine. He helped get the blood diamonds back, and he eagerly crawled into bed with Amita, forgetting Sabal’s warning about Amita not cuddling with him. They didn’t normally cuddle, he’d just surprised Amita, that was all.

“You love me, right?” He’d asked one day.

“Of course I do, Ajay.”

That was all he needed to hear.

***

“You...seem to have mended things with Amita…” Sabal began tentatively, and Ajay nodded.

“Yeah. I was just being stupid,” Ajay replied, “Letting doubts get into my head. I went and helped Longinus, and that helped me sort things out.”

“I see.”

“What, you’re not going to try and convince me that Amita doesn’t love me?” 

“No. Clearly you don’t trust me anymore, and therefore I wouldn’t get anywhere. Besides, Amita could never keep up a ruse for long. This is the longest she’s gone, which means she’ll get tired soon. Either she’ll let you go, or she won’t be as strict about keeping you in the dark, so you'll catch her in a slip-up. Your relationship was doomed from the start.” Sabal sighed heavily. “For what it’s worth...I really, truly wish Amita did love you, but...I’ve known her long enough to know it’s not real. It never is. I’m sorry, Ajay, truly.” Ajay looked confused and upset, but then he shook himself.

“Whatever. Amita does love me. That’s never going to change.” Sabal sighed, finally relenting.

“...Of course, you’re right. I’m so used to seeing Amita as the villain I couldn’t believe she could fall in love. I’m sorry to have intervened in your affairs, Ajay. It won’t happen again. ...Truly, I am sorry. I didn’t mean to damage our friendship.”

“...That’s...okay. Just...I don't want to hear about Amita anymore, okay?”

“Okay. Not a peep.”

Sabal smiled and waved as Ajay left. Things were going relatively well, and Amita would trip herself up eventually. What mattered now was mending his relationship with Ajay so that he would have Ajay’s allegiance when things inevitably fell apart. He had seen the doubt in Ajay already. He’d made the crack, and when Amita finally slipped, Ajay would not forgive her. He just had to patch things up with Ajay so that he would switch sides instead of dropping everything and doing as he pleased. Ajay needed guidance, he needed to be shown what was best for Kyrat, but Sabal needed Ajay to trust him enough to let him give that guidance. Considering his accidental slip up, that would take a little effort. That was alright, though. He could make it work.

Ajay was practically skipping as he made his way back to Amita’s house.

“You’re in a good mood,” she commented lightly.

“I’ve finally convinced Sabal. He’s gonna lay off our relationship. He said he was sorry for hurting me, and sorry that his fighting with you had affected me and our relationship.” He sighed happily. “Thank god. We had a misunderstanding, that’s all. He values our friendship more than he wants to argue with you. That means he's got his heart in the right place.”

“That’s good,” Amita replied, turning to smile at him briefly before going back to her work.

“Yeah, really good. ...You busy?”

“Yes. I’m looking over some intel about the brick factory. They’ve got some opium there, and I’m making plans to capture it before Sabal can get his hands on it and blow it up like an idiot. ...You’ll be there, yeah?”

“...Yeah.”


	5. A Gift

“For you, Ajay.” Sabal placed the very large gun down in front of Ajay, and Ajay could only stare.

“A...sniper rifle?”

“Indeed. Longinus gave it to me, but I have no use for it, and I hear you’ve become something of a sniper these days. According to Longinus it has a zoom function and a silencer. Very high-end, as far as snipers go.”

“And Longinus just...gave it to you?”

“As a reward for the Golden Path’s hard work, yes.” Ajay frowned at him.

“...This is an apology gift and you bought it yourself.” Sabal sighed heavily.

“I can’t get anything past you, can I? What gave me away?”

“Longinus gave me a piece of shit Scorpion as a reward for my first belltower. I don’t think he’s in the habit of giving away expensive guns for free.” 

“To be fair, he did give me a bit of a discount when I told him what had happened.”

“Which was?”

“In trying to sabotage your relationship with Amita I accidentally implied that you were a...less than honourable man, and the mere suggestion was very hurtful to you, as it should be. You’re one of the most kind and honourable men I know.”

“...We’re using the word ‘sabotage’ now. You’re really serious about butting out of our lives?”

“Would I have spent two hundred thousand rupees on an apology gun if I wasn’t serious?” Ajay’s mouth twitched in a smile.

“No, I suppose not. Thank you, Sabal...this is great.”

“It was the least I could do. Truly, Ajay, I am sorry about what I said.”

“To be clear...we’re talking about you implying I was a rapist.”

“Yes.”

“And the other stuff?”

“You want MORE apology guns? I only have so much money at my disposal, Ajay…” Ajay chuckled, and it blossomed into a full-blown laugh as he pulled Sabal into a hug.

“Alright, alright. We can consider things between us officially fixed.”

“Thank Kyra. I’ve learned my lesson, I promise.”

“All it took was the stars aligning and you yelling at me on a day you weren’t in complete command of what came out of your mouth.”

“The stars aligning? If that’s what you want to call the most disheartening day of my life, sure.”

“Disheartening? Come on, Sabal, it wasn’t so bad. You apologized for the misunderstanding, when I let you get close enough. Amita will tell you she had to hold me back from going to strangle you when I told her about it. The more I talked about it, though...the more I realized it didn’t make sense, that there had to have been some kind of misunderstanding. Besides, you’d said it briefly, that you hadn’t intended to imply that...so I was a little more open to your apology.”

“I suppose I ought to go thank Amita for her part in keeping me alive, then.”

“Yes, you ought to. But, considering the two hundred thousand rupee gun...I could do it for you.”

“No, that’s alright. I need to prove that I meant it when I said I would butt out...to you and Amita both. I’ll do it.”

***

“Amita?” 

“Sabal. Here to yell at me for poisoning Kyrat again?”

“No, believe it or not. I’m here to say thank you.”

“Thank you? What on earth could you possibly be thanking me for?”

“Ajay happened to mention that you kept him from strangling me after my little slip up, and that you holding him back gave him the time to realize that there had been a misunderstanding. Given how furious Ajay was with me, I don’t think it would be an exaggeration to say that I owe my current wellbeing and lack of broken bones or bruising to you. Thank you.”

“I didn’t do it for you.”

“Oh, I know. You wouldn’t do anything for me if you life depended on it. The point still remains that you unintentionally saved my life. That deserves thanks.”

“Don’t expect me to say ‘you’re welcome’, Sabal. I didn’t do it for you.”

“No, but thank you anyways.” Amita snorted and walked away.


	6. Explosion

What was WRONG with him today?! He was dropping EVERYTHING, and Amita couldn't have him dropping his guns when he was going to capture the brick factory. This kind of clumsiness was going to get him killed. Amita had already gone over it. Kill the chemist, keep everyone else. It was simple, really. He decided to reload his guns now, and cursed when the handgun bullet slipped from his fingers...again.

“Dammit! No...get back here, dammit! Ugh…” He was psyching himself out, he was sure of it. He just had to get his head in the game. He lost his grip on the bullet again, and he sighed as it rolled across the floor behind a stack of boxes.

“Fuck…” He picked up the bullet just as the door opened.

“Ajay must not be here yet. He just shows up whenever he wants like he owns the country. It’s irritating!” Ajay flinched.

“Ajay? Irritating? I don't see how.” There was another Golden Path soldier with her. Amita scoffed.

“You don’t live with him every day. He sleeps constantly, he’s a terrible lover, I’ve never faked so many orgasms in my LIFE, and my GOD is he clingy! ‘Amita, you love me, right? Amita, do you love me? Amita, you’re okay with us being together, right? Amita, am I doing it right? Amita, does this look okay?’ EVERY DAY he wants to touch, to make love, to make sure I still want him. And they say women are insecure!” Ajay felt sick. She...faked orgasms?

“Does she even enjoy it?” Sabal wasn’t very far off the mark after all. 

“Wait, you actually WERE making love to him?” This Golden Path soldier was...in on it?

“Of course. I had to, to keep him loyal to me.” His whole world was crumbling around him. 

“Does Ishani know about this?”

“Of course she does! I wouldn’t leave her out of a decision like that. She’s my girlfriend, she deserves to know if I’m having sex with someone else. She’s agreed to it. Of course Ajay has no diseases, we use protection, and it’s necessary to keep Ajay on my side. She’s giving up monogamy for a better Kyrat. We both are. It’s a fair trade. I hate having to do it, but we need Ajay on our side. Speaking of, where the hell is he? Look, let me know when he arrives, alright? He’ll need encouragement before he goes."

“You got it, boss.” They both left, but Ajay stayed hidden. He wasn’t sure he had the strength to stand up. Amita was lying to him. She had been lying to him the whole  
time. She...had a girlfriend? She was just doing it to keep him LOYAL…

...Then he was done with being loyal. 

Slowly he got control of his shaking limbs and rose to his feet. He knew what Amita wanted for the brick factory, but he also knew what Sabal wanted. He wanted everyone dead, and everything blown to bits.

Sabal always had easier plans, he had to give him that.

***

“Sabal, have you seen Ajay? I’m worried about him.”

“No, I’m worried about him. You’re worried about your little plan to have Ajay secure the brick factory. It doesn’t work without Ajay, isn’t that right?”

“And here Ajay told me you were going to butt out of our relationship.”

“It’s not a relationship. You don’t love him, you’re just using sex as a means to keep him too blind to see what Kyrat really needs.”

“And it’s working beautifully, as you'll recall. Ajay has sided with me for everything.”

“You’ll break his heart if he finds out! You’ll break his heart when you leave him!”

“Then he won’t find out.”

“What, are you going to marry him? You never stay for long, Amita. He’s going to find out or you're going to get bored and leave him, and you’ll break his heart!

“And why do you care? Planning on taking my place?”

“I care because Ajay is my friend! I know you’re lying to him, I know he’s going to get hurt, and I want it to stop, because unlike you, I'm a decent human being who cares about people’s feelings!”

“Well that’s touching. It’s almost like you love him. I think you might just be planning to steal Ajay when I’m done with him. I hope you don’t mind that he's been inside me.”

“Why you miserable, cheating, manipulative-” Suddenly there was a large explosion and the smokestack at the brick factory tumbled down. Both Amita and Sabal stared in shock, but it was Amita who came to first.

“THE BRICK FACTORY!” 

Sabal watched the smokestack fall, almost in slow motion, and he knew. He KNEW.

“...I think Ajay’s upset with you, Amita. I can’t imagine why.”


	7. The Tea Plantation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ajay x Sabal starts as of this chapter!

Ajay vanished after that. Nobody saw him, nobody heard from him, even the outposts and belltowers weren’t being liberated anymore. It was clear Ajay had decided to leave, to drop everything and let Kyrat sort its own shit out. He was ignoring Sabal’s radio calls for him, but Sabal was half-expecting that. He’d been hoping for more time to mend things with Ajay before...well, before shit hit the fan. Too late for that, it seemed. Now, he just had to find Ajay and console him. Ajay was heartbroken, of course he was. Amita had lied to him, used him...he must have accidentally overheard something, since Amita seemed to be completely blindsided by Ajay’s decision to destroy the brick factory. But where could he be?

Sabal searched everywhere. He scoured the outposts, the belltowers, Mohan’s house, he searched down to the last cave for Ajay, and turned up nothing. Finally he knelt down in front of a Kyra statue and began to pray. He prayed for a sign of Ajay, the slightest whisper of his whereabouts. Kyra delivered, louder than he could have ever hoped.

“The tea plantation is burning! It’s burning!!” 

It had to be Ajay. Who else could possibly  
hold that much of a grudge against Amita? Would else would have reason to? Sabal raced to the tea plantation, hoping to get there before Ajay left. He was in luck; the whole plantation was burning, and he knew, or at least strongly suspected, that Ajay wouldn’t leave until he had watched all of Amita’s precious opium burn, down to the last petal. The smell of the opium was so strong he could barely get close without inhaling the poisonous fumes. He put his jacket to his nose and tried to peer through the thick smoke and find Ajay. He couldn’t possibly in the middle of that, though, could he? He tried his radio.

“Ajay! I’m watching the tea plantation burn, and I must say, it’s impressive work. Where are you? We can watch it burn together.” He waited.

“...Ajay? Respond, please. The fumes here are quite strong, I want to make sure you’re far enough away that you won’t get high.” He waited, and still heard nothing.

“Ajay! Ajay, respond!” Nothing. He WAS in the middle of that...and Kyra knew how long he had been there, inhaling those poisonous fumes and getting more and more incapacitated with every breath. Now truly worried, Sabal took a deep breath and ran into the thick of it, peering through the smoke to try and find Ajay.

“Ajay! Ajay!” He coughed, running back out to take a few deep breaths of somewhat clean air before he ran into the smoke again. The second time he found him, lying motionless on the ground with his eyes closed. He was running out of air himself, they couldn’t stay in here much longer. He grabbed Ajay under his shoulders and hauled him backwards, gasping in a breath when he ran out of air and grateful that it was less thick with the smell of opium. He pulled Ajay well away from the fumes, far enough that the air was clean again, and then sat, inhaling the fresh air gratefully. What would Amita think, knowing he had inhaled the poison he despised so much to save Ajay? Sabal looked up at the burning remnants of the tea plantation. Even the buildings had been set on fire in a fit of rage, but thankfully the brick structures weren’t burning well. Not that it mattered. Amita probably couldn’t care less if he lived or died at this point. He didn’t think she’d be even the slightest bit grateful that he’d run in and saved Ajay’s life. She’d probably think he had inhaled poison for nothing. It wasn’t for nothing, though, it was for Ajay.

Looking down, he realized he’d placed Ajay’s head on his knees without thinking about it. Sabal carefully leaned down and listened, and he heard relatively steady, if weak, breathing. It was the same with his pulse; steady, if weak.

When he had recovered enough from the effects of what little opium he had inhaled, he lifted Ajay onto his back and carried him back to his home, near the north of Kyrat. He could be safe there, safe from Amita’s wrath, safe from the royal army, from everything. Had Ajay even told her where Mohan’s old house had been? As far as Sabal could remember, they’d used Amita’s house as a rendezvous point for everything. Ajay might have mentioned it in passing to Amita, but only Sabal knew where it was, because only Sabal had gone to the trouble of finding it, and only Sabal had bothered to send a soldier there to guard Ajay. Not that it mattered. Amita and Ajay certainly weren’t together anymore, not after this. 

The question remained: what had Ajay heard that had spurred him into such a rage?


	8. Breakdown

Sabal watched Ajay for hours, keeping an eye on him as he shook off the effects of the opium. Sabal had heard that those who did drugs often developed a tolerance for it. Ajay seemed to have no such tolerance built up, so he didn’t seem to have done many drugs, if at all. That also meant that the opium had really affected him, and who knew how long he had been unconscious at the plantation for. Finally Ajay began to stir, eyes fluttering ever so slightly. His pupils were wide, and it was clear he was still very much under the influence of the drugs.

“Nguuhh…” He groaned unintelligibly, and Sabal sighed. 

“Thank Kyra. You’re safe, brother, you’re at home.” Ajay gave another groan, but Sabal had no way of knowing whether or not that was an acknowledgement of his words. He could simply be groaning from discomfort. He could radio Amita and ask what to do for an overdose...and get laughed at for thinking she’d help him. Best not to ask Amita directly. One of her people, perhaps…? Perhaps not. Sabal would sort this out on his own. Ajay was very clearly alive, there was no reason to raise the alarm. He needed to give Amita space to cool off before he spoke to her next, anyways. No, Ajay would be fine, and Sabal would sit by his bedside and wait patiently for him to wake.

Sabal prayed to Kyra for Ajay to make a swift recovery, and he did, more or less. By evening he was blinking and looking around, clearly having regained some ability to process what he was seeing.

“...Ajay?” He ventured, and sighed with relief when Ajay’s eyes turned to follow his voice, and he grunted a response.

“Ajay, it’s Sabal. How are you feeling?” The groan he got in response clearly meant ‘not well’.

“Is there anything I can do?” Ajay thought.

“...Water?” Ajay’s voice was rough and slurred, by it was the first verbal response he’d gotten. Ajay was improving.

“Of course. Right here, brother.” He handed Ajay the water and helped him sit up to drink it.

“...Where...am I?”

“You're at home. Do you remember what happened?” Ajay frowned again, searching through his memories. He lit the tea plantation and everything around it on fire, and then...he’d been watching it burn and making sure to burn every last poppy when he’d started feeling a little sick...That was it. He had no idea what happened after that.

“...Not really.” Sabal nodded.

“Ajay...Amita broke up with you, or something else happened to put an end to your relationship. You blew up the brick factory out of anger, but when you tried to burn the tea plantation you got high off the fumes and collapsed. I went looking for you there when I didn’t hear from you, and I found you and brought you back home to recover.”

“The tea plantation...did it burn?”

“Down to the last poppy, but I’m more worried about you right now. I don’t know how long you were under. How are you feeling?”

“Uh...Sick, right now...my throat feels better after the water…” he paused. “...My vision’s a little...off.”

“Off? Off how?”

“It’s...blurry, and...bright…”

“Hallucinations and brightly coloured visions are part of opium’s effects. That should clear with more water, and time for the drugs to work their way through your system. Do you remember hallucinating?”

“Uh...I don’t...think so, but...my memories are really hazy. ...Where’s Amita?”

“I don’t know,” Sabal replied bluntly, “Why do you ask?”

“I want to know if she feels as betrayed as I do.” The response startled a chuckle out of Sabal.

“I’ll be sure to ask next time I see her. For the record, though, she was completely blindsided by your decision to blow up the brick factory. I was there with her to watch it fall, and seeing her perfect plan unravel before her eyes was a sight I won’t soon forget, I’ll tell you that much. I don’t think she knew you’d discovered her lies.”

“Yeah, about that...Sabal...you were right.”

“Ajay...you know I didn’t want to be, right?”

“I do, but...You were right.”

“...About?”

“She…” Ajay dropped his gaze to the bed. “She didn’t enjoy it, when I made love to her. She was just lying down and letting me do what I wanted, just like you said. She said she...had to...fake her orgasms…” Ajay’s face scrunched up, and Sabal could only guess what I blow it must be to Ajay’s pride to find out that he wasn’t as good at pleasing women as he'd hoped. Ajay looked...defeated.

“I even asked what to do to make her feel good…”

“None of that would have mattered, Ajay. She didn’t feel any emotional bond towards you, nothing you would have done would have pleased her.” Ajay sighed, and buried his head in his hands.

“She said I was clingy and annoying, and I slept too much, and she hated how I always needed validation...She said ‘let me know when Ajay gets here, he’ll need encouragement before he heads out.’ She said it so...like I was a bother to her. I can’t believe I...trusted her…” Ajay finally broke, dull waves of emptiness finally giving way to tears, and Sabal pulled him in for a hug as he wept.

“I know, Ajay, I know...You aren’t the first person to shed these tears, and you won’t be the last.”

“She lied to me…”

“I know...I know...shh…” He wanted to ask how Ajay learned about all of this, but he wasn’t about to ask when Ajay was such a mess.

“You really loved Amita, didn’t you?” A particularly loud sob was his only reply.


	9. Straight Arrow

Sabal held Ajay for the better part of half an hour before Ajay finally pulled himself together.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to...lose it on you.”

“Not at all, brother. There is no shame in crying, not when you’ve had your heart broken.” Ajay nodded, but then he was looking Sabal deep in the eyes. 

“...Make love to me.”

“I’m...sorry?”

“Please, Sabal? I...I just need…I need to get her out of my head…”

“Ajay...I know you’re hurting, but this isn’t the way to ease that pain!”

“I don’t care, Sabal, I don’t care what’s healthy and what’s not. I want her out of my head, and I want her out of my head now...and you want me too, I know it.”

“You-you don’t know that.”

“Of course not, I’m sure you buy two hundred thousand rupee ‘I’m-sorry-I-offended-you’ guns for everyone, now shut up and fuck me.”

“A-Ajay…” Ajay decided he was sick of Sabal’s pointless protests and crushed their mouths together, swallowing Sabal’s noise of surprise. He flipped them over, pinning Sabal to the bed and running his fingers through Sabal’s hair. Sabal shuddered, because he truly did desire Ajay, but this wasn’t right. This was a rebound, it wasn’t love, and Sabal’s heart...couldn’t take it.

“Ajay…!” Ajay wasn’t listening, and Sabal squirmed underneath him. Ajay pulled back.

“Ajay, stop…!”

“I'm getting mixed messages here,” Ajay said with a chuckle, leaning down to suck at his throat. Sabal shuddered again, his defenses crumbling.

“Ajay...tell me you love me…” Ajay pulled back.

“...That’s what this is about?” He smiled, shifting so they were laying next to each other.

“Of course I love you…”

“You just broke up with Amita. This is a rebound. They never work, and...I don’t want to start a relationship that's doomed to fail.” Ajay smiled, kissing him gently.

“We won’t fail. I promise.”

“You don’t know what you’re promising, you just want sex.”

“...How do you feel about one night stands?”

“When both parties agree that there are no feelings, fine, but I love you, Ajay. I can't have a one night stand knowing it would never turn into something more.” Ajay smiled.

“Then we’ll turn it into something more. I promise.” He moved in to kiss Sabal again, and Sabal almost crumbled.

“Ajay, please…”

“What can I do? To convince you I love you?” Sabal sighed.

“Restrain yourself, for a few weeks. When I’m sure you’ve well and truly gotten over this heartbreak, I’ll open myself up to the possibility of us having a relationship.” Ajay sighed heavily.

“...Fine. I guess I see your point. Would you mind? I’d like to…” Ajay looked down pointedly at his hardened member.

“Oh, of course. Excuse me, I’ll be outside.” Sabal got up and left, and Ajay sighed as he shifted to rub himself firmly. Normally he liked to tease a little more, but today he was just going for an orgasm. Damn Sabal for being such a straight arrow. Any of the men Ajay had dated when he was younger would have fucked him without question, and they'd sort the details out later. Ajay grudgingly decided that Sabal was better than any of his previous boyfriends, but the rejection still stung. Sabal's inside of him would have erased Amita’s memory a hell of a lot better than his hand on his own member.

Ajay grunted quietly as the pleasure spiked, and he knew he was getting close. He rubbed himself harder, thrusting his hips into his hand. It was over almost embarrassingly quickly, and Ajay stifled a moan as he came into his hand, shuddering violently. He took a few moments to catch his breath, then reached for a tissue and started to clean up. He had to admit, his thoughts were hazy and fleeting now, he couldn’t hold on to Amita’s name for long. Still, even with Amita out of his head, he wished Sabal was in it a little bit more. He sighed, grudgingly admitting to himself again that it was for the best even as he damned Sabal, again, for being such a straight arrow.


	10. True Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see, readers, the reason you comment on a story is so that you make the writer go 'ohh yeah I stopped writing that fic because of a block but then never picked it back up, I should really try and upload another chapter...' and then you get another chapter for a fic that hasn't been updated in months and greatly  
> improve the chances of even more chapters because the writer is now back in the groove of writing that fic. Comment on fics. Writers love reading them, and it does occasionally serve as a kick in the pants to keep writing. Special thanks for Denmommy89 for prompting me to keep writing XD

Sabal was gracious enough to sleep beside Ajay, with Ajay’s solemn promise not to try anything. At least he had the warmth of another person beside him to make up for not sleeping beside Amita. Ajay sat through weeks of masturbating in bathrooms, all to convince Sabal that his desire wasn’t about Amita. It...well, it was, and it wasn’t. He had been attracted to Sabal, and if Amita had rejected him he would have been very happy to go out with Sabal. Now that Amita was gone...yes, he just needed a warm body to fuck, and he wanted that body to be Sabal. There was genuine attraction in there, but it wasn’t his focus right now.

Sabal seemed to sense Ajay’s need was less pure and more ‘get Amita out of my head’, and he downright refused all of Ajay’s advances. 

“I will not let you use me to get back at Amita,” Sabal snapped, and Ajay retreated to the bathroom...again.

Sabal and Ajay were sitting back on a couch. Both of them had beers in their hands, and they were talking about everything and nothing all at once. Ajay looked over, and suddenly Sabal’s lips were the only thing he could look at. They looked so petal-soft, so kissable, that kissing them was all he could think about. 

“...Ajay?”

“What?”

“What would your calling card be if you were a serial killer?”

“Uhh…” He forced himself to look away from Sabal’s lips, “Umm...probably…”

“I think a pair of gloves might be a good calling card for you,” Sabal answered, “They’re uniquely you, after all.”

“I guess…” Sabal’s lips were just too tempting.

“Sabal...I want to kiss you…” Immediately Sabal’s eyes were guarded.

“Ajay...we talked about this…”

“This isn’t about Amita…I just...your lips...they look...I want…” Sabal hesitated, but Ajay truly was distracted by his lips. This...must be genuine. He sighed. There was genuine attraction in there, it wasn’t all about getting back at Amita. He sighed again, laying back on the couch and getting comfortable.

“Then go ahead and kiss me.” Ajay sighed, kissing Sabal, and then he moaned as he felt those lips against his own. They were so soft, and perfect, and Ajay melted into them, sighing when he felt Sabal start to reciprocate. He carded his fingers in Sabal’s hair, enjoying even more perfect softness. Sabal was soft all over...He ran his hands down and just under Sabal’s jacket, feeling the softness of the skin at his waist. Amita had never been this soft, firm lips and tangled hair…

Groaning loudly in frustration, Ajay pushed himself away from Sabal, curling up on the couch. Sabal had trusted him, and he couldn’t betray that trust.

“Ajay? What happened, what's wrong?”

“Started comparing you to Amita,” he forced out, and then “Fucking bitch, I was enjoying myself! Can’t I ever be happy?” Sabal sighed, patting Ajay on the shoulder.

“You can be happy with me. I distracted you long enough for you to kiss me, didn’t I? Eventually I’ll distract you for longer and longer, and Amita won’t even be an afterthought. And, Ajay? Thank you for your honesty. Thank you for putting a stop to it.” Ajay smiled.

“You trusted that I wanted you, and if you thought I had stopped wanting you…” he sighed. “I’m gonna...go to the washroom?” Sabal smiled, then pulled him close.

“I hope you think of me when you get yourself off,” he murmured hotly in Ajay’s ear, “I certainly think of you…” He pulled away, and Sabal smiled at the noticeable tent in Ajay’s pants as he got up to relieve himself. That should stop him from worrying too much about Amita.

It happened again and again, Ajay being overwhelmed with the desire to kiss Sabal. He went longer and longer without thinking of Amita, but he always knew to tell Sabal to stop the second he did. Sabal ravished him, tracing his lips down his throat to his chest, and Ajay moaned with the sensation.

“You’re mine, Ajay,” Sabal murmured, “You don’t let anybody touch you from now on.” 

“Yes…” Ajay gasped, arching under Sabal’s experienced touches and kisses. 

“Sabal, I...I want you…” Sabal chuckled but obliged, his teasing kisses moving lower, until Ajay’s stomach was tightening with anticipation of what was to come. 

“Alright, Ajay?” Sabal asked in a whisper, noticing the clenching muscles, “Not nervous?”

“God no,” Ajay gasped, “Please don’t stop.” Sabal smiled, moving lower to gently place his lips over Ajay’s member, sucking lightly. Ajay moaned, closing his eyes and moving his hands down to Sabal’s head. He placed his hands there but made a point of not grabbing. He didn’t want to force Sabal to do anything he didn’t want to. When that mouth moved lower, engulfing him, Ajay gasped and moaned, his hands twitching from the pleasure.

“So good, Sabal...yes…” When Sabal started to bob up and down Ajay was lost. Sabal was so good, so perfect, Sabal wanted to make him feel good...Amita had never done anything to make him feel good. Looking back, Amita hadn’t done anything like this, and he knew she would say no if he asked, and Amita had never-

Wait.

“Sabal...Sabal, s-stop…” Sabal’s lips were off of him in a second, and he stared at Sabal, eyes softening. Sabal cared about him, really and truly cared. Being with Sabal, he knew what it felt like to be in a loving relationship. The more he thought about it, he realized Amita would have never…

“I can’t...I’m thinking about her again…” Sabal didn’t pull back further. Looking into Ajay’s eyes, he could see endless depths of compassion, and he was looking at HIM. All the other times he’d admitted to thinking about Amita he’d clearly been distracted, but now he was still only focused on Sabal. Sabal gave it a few more seconds of thought, then shrugged.

“Thinking about who, brother?” He placed his lips back on Ajay’s member, and the moans he forced from Ajay’s lips were all for him. 

“Oh, fuck...But…” Sabal made a sound to silence him, and Ajay shut right up. If Sabal was going to keep sucking him off, then he certainly wasn’t going to complain. Sabal’s lips were just too good, and Sabal cared about him so much...He wasn’t sure what he had done to warrant such love and compassion, but he wanted to keep doing it. Finally he knew what it felt like to have a proper relationship, and the high it gave him was beyond anything else...Or maybe that was his impending orgasm  
talking. 

He laughed, a giggle that was choked and cut off by moans, and Sabal hummed, sending him over the edge. His orgasm  
had him arching his back, and the second he was down from his high he’d changed their positions and started fumbling with Sabal’s belt.

“I...I want to get you off, Sabal…”

“Does it look like I’m complaining?” Sabal said with humour, and Ajay paused his motions, leaning up to kiss Sabal passionately.

“...I love you, you know that?” Sabal smiled.

“I do. And I love you too.”


End file.
